


When i first met you

by halfwaysdotty



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballum Secret Valentine (EastEnders), Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwaysdotty/pseuds/halfwaysdotty
Summary: Ben and Callum meet for the first time, little does Callum know Ben might change his life.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Whitney Dean/Callum "Halfway" Highway
Kudos: 10





	When i first met you

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter :)  
> I'm going to try and get them out most days but I'm not sure  
> The first chapters might be short but just stick with it

“The gang is all here, what you having? Same again jay”  
Ben Mitchell was back, and he was adamant on making everyone know it.  
“Ben Mitchell”  
“Callum Highway”  
Who was he? This tall dark-haired man was the man of bens dreams. “go fill up the barrel will you babe” said Whitney appearing behind Callum. Oh, that who he was.  
Ben took a seat in the booth next too Lola and Jay but he couldn’t take his eyes of Callum strutting around the bar. His smile making everyone who he served smile. Making Ben feel a way he hasn’t since Paul. He felt whole, he felt warm, loved?  
\-------------------------------------  
That man in the Vic, the one with the weird but cute smile, the one who looks like he could kill you, but Callum knew he wouldn’t. but little did Callum know this man was about to change his life. For worse or for better?

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter tomorrow I think :/  
> This chapter is really short I'm sorry


End file.
